A Pink Heart
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: " "I can change," his voice croaked, his head turned towards the black haired boy. "I don't know what I did, but I swear I won't do it again," he quietly pleaded." Drarry. Oneshot. Rated T for MPREG. OOC and slightly AU


**Hello everyone! This is a short oneshot for Perry Pie (Or Precious) a wonderful friend of mine. This is also an entry for the contest she's hosting on Facebook, and a Christmasgift!fic for Perry Pie. **

**NOTICES :**

**-This is my first Drarry.**

**-This involves MPREG, Yaoi and things like that.**

**-Yeah, they are OOC. Problem? Deal with it. **

**-I do not own Harry Potter blah blah.**

**-I'm twelve, so go easy on me with the reviews, yeah?**

**-FLAMES will be used to boil the water for my ramen. And I'm hungry, so go ahead. **

**-I couldn't write a decent sentence to save my life, just so you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Love Something…<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving now," Harry softly whispered as his fingers curled around the cold door knob.<p>

The young Malfoy's eyes stung as soon as those three words hit his ear.

"I can change," his voice croaked, his head turned towards the black haired boy.

"I don't know what I did, but I swear I won't do it again," he quietly pleaded. Harry turned for a second, gracing Draco with a sad smile.

"You didn't do anything, Draco, really," he confirmed and turned. The blonde's arm twitched, as if his body was telling him to grab Harry and hold him close, never letting him go. The door clicked close, and as the footsteps outside died, Draco closed his eyes. And he cried.

* * *

><p><strong>...Set It Free.<strong>

**But If It Comes Back…**

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Later<strong>

Draco grumbled as he looked in the mirror, the bright sun rays rejected by the thick dark curtains. His perfectly combed back hair was now transformed into tangled hair, that stuck out at every angle. His eyes were rimmed red with the lack of sleep, as if the dark bags under his eyes didn't show that he was having a hard time coping with Harry's leave.

He tossed the three month old toothbrush in the bin, and bent down to open the cabinet below the sink. 'Toothbrush, toothbrush' his mind sang, 'Where are you?' His eyes fixed on a tiny white box at the corner of the cabinet and he reached for it. Quickly turning the box, his stomach dropped when the words 'Home Pregnancy Test' printed at the front met his eyes.

The blonde opened the box with a million thoughts running through his head, ignoring the dust his fingers collected from the old box. His whole body shook when he held the pen-shaped instrument, with a pink heart on the screen. Tears began to form as he glanced at the box again, 'A Pink Heart? Hooray! A Baby For You!' printed at the back.

_Harry was pregnant_.

**Hours Later…**

Draco lay quietly on the couch, his eyes trying to burn a hole into the ceiling. He'd cried for hours, and it felt good. He hadn't even tried to hold in his sobs, his pathetic and bitter cries filled the air. _'Harry is pregnant. And you just let him walk out of your life. That's disgusting. You have no idea how bad he needed you to hold him then, but you couldn't do anything. You're useless.'_ His mind ranted him. He knew it was right.

His eyes began to painfully close, when a timid knock on the door made him groan. He didn't know why he got up, or why he felt hopeful. The door revealed a sad looking Harry Potter-Malfoy, with a thin sweater on, despite the bitter weather. Draco didn't know what to do. Not sure whether to cry, or squeeze Harry so close he would be able to hear his ribs break.

"I'm sorry," the raven haired boy gasped out, as tears began to form in his eyes. "I – I didn't know where else to go, I can't stay with Hermione and Ron anymore, I'm starting to s-s-show."

Draco's eyes immediately darted to Harry's stomach. A small, but visible, bulge was under Harry's shaking arm, obviously he was failing to conceal it. The pregnant male stared at Draco for an expression, seeing none he decided to leave, quietly scolding himself for even coming back. He was suddenly enveloped in warmth and tears leaked from his eyes.

"I love you," Draco cried. "I've never stopped, h-how could you just leave like that? Were you afraid? Harry, hasn't it occurred once that maybe I wanted to start a family with you?"

As the information slowly sunk into Harry's brain, he clung to Draco desperately, crying his heart out.

"I'll never leave again, I swear!" Harry hiccuped.

Draco smiled against Harry's head, "Of course you won't, you're all mine now."

* * *

><p>…<strong>.It's Yours.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>GGASSSP. Yeah, take that fluff and eat it. C: Now review. Like, really. I don't care if you're lazy, just put "It was good" you lazy arse. <strong>


End file.
